Pour mon bien être
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru. mini-fic pour m'enlever cette obsession de la tête. Sasuke est de retour au village, il en a fini de sa vengeance, l'Akatsuki est hors circuit, Naruto est à lui et pourtant quelque chose manque à son bonheur.


_Très petite fic écrite après le postage mercredi de mon chap de 'à deux' après avoir lu la review de Opelleam (j'adore tes deux dernières reviews lol, elles me motivent à écrire d'autres trucs). Moi non plus je n'aime pas le conseil, et j'ai hésité dans « à deux » à les tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour rendre la situation pire d'une autre manière, mais c'est vrai que ça me taraudait encore. Alors puisque pour le moment je ne peux pas écrire à ma convenance, j'écris juste un truc rapide tourné autour de ce qui m'obsède. _

_Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture j'espère._

_Ah oui, et au cas ou on hurlerait au crime, Naruto & cie sont à Masashi Kishimoto, Dieu de mon monde depuis bientôt huit ans et quelques poussières._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pour mon bien être**.

La fête battait son plein, la musique leur détruisait à moitié les tympans et l'alcool faisait de même avec leurs foies, mais tous s'en fichait. Il était si rare de pouvoir ainsi se rassembler. La bonne humeur était partout, la fête était générale, des rires se faisaient entendre en même temps que des voix enjouées, il y avait même un buffet extérieur et les boissons quelles qu'elles furent, coulaient à flot. Tout le village était réuni pour cette fête, du plus jeune au plus vieux, chacun y trouvant son compte en dansant, ou en parlant, mangeant par poignets ou buvant au goulot. L'ambiance était joyeuse et douce, loin était l'horreur de la guerre ayant prit place quelques années auparavant seulement.

Dans le coin le plus sombre de la place, à l'abri du bruit et des lumières fluo qui balayaient le paysage pour en améliorer l'ambiance, Sasuke se tenait. Il buvait tranquillement une pinte de bière, regardant plus loin les deux autres membres de son équipe qui s'était recomposée à son retour. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était revenu, le temps était passé, et souvent bien trop lentement de son propre avis. Sasuke avait suivi Naruto de mauvaise grâce, mais grâce à lui il avait échappé à la peine de mort, puis il avait été réhabilité pour arriver à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui.

Il était un homme de confiance, quelqu'un sur qui on comptait et à qui on confiait de nombreuses missions qui étaient toujours un succès. Il n'était plus le nukenin que l'on cherchait à tuer, et de toute manière, celui qui aurait essayé, serait mort avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il l'aurait tué, ou bien Naruto l'aurait fait, de ça, il en était pratiquement sur. Un rire attira son regard, Naruto était en train de danser sur une table en tenant les épaules de Kiba et de Lee, renversant boissons et nourritures qui se trouvaient là pour faire une pitoyable chorégraphie. Il riait à plein poumons, vraiment heureux. Sasuke le but des yeux, dévorant les reflets de ses cheveux qui voletaient avec classe autour de son visage et de la lueur qu'il avait dans le fond de ses yeux quand il les ouvrait pour faire attention où il marchait.

Cette insistance fit que Naruto le remarqua, et il agita la main vers lui avant de prendre congé de ses amis. Il vint sur la même branche que Sasuke et passa ses mains autour de lui pour prendre appuis au tronc dans son dos, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Sasuke le prolongea en jouant avec sa langue, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement, et surtout avec Naruto. Personne d'autre ne lui faisait le même effet quand il embrassait, il avait bien essayait une fois ou deux, mais jamais le résultat ne lui avait plus. Naruto était le seul qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il sentait en ce moment même, une sorte de domination néanmoins mêlées a une certaine soumission. Il aimait ça. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il aimait d'ailleurs. Quand Naruto se recula, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand, dévisageant un instant son brun.

-Tu as le goût de la bière Teme.

-T'aime pas ça ?

-Hahaha, je préfère l'alcool fruité, mais la bière n'est pas un problème. Tu viens t'amuser avec nous là bas ?

-Parce que tu crois que je suis du genre à me trémousser en public ?

-Même en privé tu ne le fais pas teme.

-Hmpf.

-Et puis ça pourrait être rigolo de voir ça, je suis sur que si l'on se fait une danse à deux, les filles vont devenir hystérique.

-Kukuku, j'ai déjà eu ma dose quand j'étais jeune et je l'ai aujourd'hui encore quand je me promène, ça me suffit amplement pour ne pas avoir envi d'attirer leur bêtise sur moi.

-Pffff, allez Sasukeeeeee !!!

-Non.

-T'es pas rigolo….enfin t'es un Uchiha, ça doit donc être de famille vu que tous ceux que j'ai connus étaient comme toi.

-Hmpf.

-Hahahaha, tu veux que je te ramène un truc à bouffer ?

-Non, va t'amuser.

-…

-Va, aller.

-Si tu rentres, tu me dis hein !

-Je reste là Usuratonkachi, faudra bien que je te ramasse quand tu ne seras plus qu'une loque à terre non ?

-Moi je tiens l'alcool !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, va donc me le prouver et évites le caniveau cette fois, sinon je t'y laisse t'y noyer.

-Parce que tu pourrais vivre sans moi ?

Naruto lui offrit un sourire emplit de défi et au lieu de s'en aller, il continua de l'embrasser goulument. Sasuke ricana mais se prêta au jeu. Quatre ans après son retour, alors que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui, Naruto avait continué à lui tourner autour. Toujours là où il s'y attendait le moins, aussi imprévisible qu'avant, petit à petit, il avait aimé le descendre de plus en plus. Le voir enragé, il n'y avait eu que ça de vrai pendant des mois. Il se rappelait encore de cette oppression dans son ventre, de cette sensation bizarre qui l'avait poussé à toujours aller plus loin, jusqu'à faire de leur relation une bombe à retardement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un détail finalement, le blond lui faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup trop d'effet même. Ça l'avait rongé pendant des jours puis des semaines, et finalement, n'ayant plus rien à perdre s'il n'obtenait pas cela, il tenta. Pendant un entraînement, il prit le dessus, le maintint au sol de tout son poids et l'embrassa en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Rien que d'y penser, et un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres fines.

Son blond avait alors parut choqué l'espace d'un instant, avant de lever la tête pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres un faible instant. Naruto l'avait regardé ahuri, puis il l'avait embrassé encore, de plus en plus passionnément, au point que bientôt il avait sentit son érection au travers de son pantalon. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et ça avait été dans un râle d'aise qu'il lui avait arraché son blouson troué durant la séance d'entraînement. Cela avait dévié en une séance de sexe maladroite et assez sauvage puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de réelle expérience en la matière. L'un et l'autre avaient cherchés à se dominer, et Naruto avait finalement céder la place du dominant à son profit. A partir de là, Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de repartir ou de finir sa vie, ses prises de positions changèrent un poil. Après tout, l'Akatsuki n'était que de l'histoire ancienne en partie grâce à Konoha, son groupe Hebi s'était dissipé, la paix était revenue sur le continent, tout allait donc bien. Il ne restait qu'une seule ombre au tableau de l'Uchiha au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était ni son frère, ni son aïeul qui étaient mort pour l'un de sa main, et de l'autre de la sienne et de celle de son amant.

Non, le problème était interne à Konoha.

C'était pour cela qu'il allait agir. S'il ratait son coup, il pourrait tout perdre. S'il perdait tout, il mourrait. S'il n'agissait pas, il ne pourrait jamais être bien dans sa tête et ce serait comme mourir à petit feu. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, tuer ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal lui avait fait du bien mis à part pour son aîné dont la jubilation n'avait pas durée. Alors il se devait de continuer, allait au bout de ses idées, de ce qu'il préparait depuis des mois. Seulement, il devait être silencieux et innocent, surtout aux yeux de son blond qu'il resserra entre ses bras et qu'il embrassa avec une passion qu'il n'avait que dans ces moments là. Plus bas des flashs crépitèrent, les filles totalement surexcitées étaient avec leurs appareils photos pour immortaliser ce moment, se poussant du coude et laissant quelques petits cris les déranger. Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur, encore maintenant il se rappela la haine de la gente féminine. De un il était gay, de deux il leur prenait une autre bombe sexuelle qui se bonifiait avec le temps, et ça, elles le gardaient en travers de la gorge. Naruto éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers le torse de son homme et de lui soulever son t-shirt totalement noir pour y poser le bout de sa langue, un air plus qu'espiègle peint sur la face. Sasuke lui éclata le sommet du crâne et le blond se mordit la langue, geignant sous la douleur que son brun lui fit oublier en l'embrassant. Un baiser au goût de sang qui ne les rebuta pas. Naruto mourut de rire avant de faire un petit signe de la victoire vers les filles et de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres que l'Uchiha ne lui donna pas de suite. La bonne humeur était toujours aussi générale. Intérieurement, Sasuke riait malicieusement. Si seulement ils savaient.

La fête continuait, et personne ne se doutait de rien.

Beaucoup plus loin, le vrai Sasuke se glissait d'ombres en ombres. Sa tenue totalement noire l'arrangeait particulièrement, il avait fait exprès de ne plus s'habiller de blanc depuis un moment, pour que cela ne paraisse suspect à personne qu'il ne se couvre plus que de cette couleur. En fait, il le faisait, depuis que l'idée le taraudait de tuer ceux qu'il rejoignait à présent. Devant lui se dessina la forme d'un bâtiment qu'il avait épié plus d'une fois, il respira calmement. Son frère lui avait appris la patience au fil des années, et ce n'était pas cela qui le ferait tout rater. Il entra dans le bâtiment à l'aspect cossue et paisible, éclairé par de nombreuses lumières tamisées et pourtant garder par d'innombrables gardes dont il en sharinganrisa certain pour qu'ils oublient ou voient autres choses que lui même. Bientôt il atteignit ce qu'il cherchait et se glissa entre les portes, rentrant dans une pièce noire où seuls ses yeux brillaient. C'était si facile. Tout lui était donné sur un plateau d'argent, dans cette salle, il n'y avait même pas de caméra de surveillance. Rien. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas gardée, car c'était un lieu d'échange secret entre ceux qu'ils cherchaient et leurs sous-fifres dont il avait fait parler un membre sans qu'il ne puisse s'en souvenir. Jamais d'ailleurs il ne pourrait s'en souvenir, son ordre avait été clair, puisqu'il lui avait demandé de mourir à sa prochaine mission. Chose qui était arrivé.

De dehors il pouvait entendre le bruit lointain de la fête, et quelques cigales beaucoup plus proche rendaient l'ambiance sympathique voire presque intime. Il s'en fichait éperdument, ce n'était pas ça qui était en train de lui chauffer le sang, de l'exciter au point qu'il en ressentait du plaisir identique à celle d'une érection qui n'avait pas ce qu'elle désirait mais qui ne tarderait pas à se faire exaucer. Il avança à pas lents, se dirigeant vers la lumière tamisée un peu plus loin, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus rougeoyants au fur et à mesure que son excitation se répandait en lui quand il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques minutes. Il en avait même un frisson de plaisir et des papillons dans le ventre. C'était aussi bon que lorsqu'il prenait Naruto. Enfin il allait avoir ce qu'il souhaitait après des mois d'attentes.

Enfin.

Après un peu plus de quatre ans d'attente et de longs mois de préparation. Enfin. Sasuke stoppa un instant, se glissant derrière un rideau sans se faire repérer. Un chef anbu apparut et passa devant lui sans le voir, sortant de la pièce. Les voix reprirent et lui, il dut s'empêcher de rire à voix haute en les entendant discuter. Ils étaient arrivés et étaient entrés dans le village, tout se passait suivant ses plans. Il se glissa tel un serpent qu'il avait tant côtoyé pendant des années, et se montra face aux deux personnes assises dans un canapé et qui jusque là discutaient autour d'un thé. La face de la vieille femme s'ouvrit de stupeur, révélant des yeux sous toutes ses rides.

-Que fais tu là Uchiha !

-Kukuku, je viens achever ce de quoi je suis fais.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pus répliquer ou même hurler, un long cauchemar s'empara d'eux, les menant au bord de la folie pure. Sasuke remerciait intérieurement Kabuto de lui avoir montré comment faire taire un ennemi, ne lui laissant que la possibilité de geindre en pressant certains points sur leurs corps. Il attendit qu'ils souffrent pleinement, vivant une peine digne de celle qu'il avait vécu de par leur faute. Quand ils sortirent de leur cauchemar respectif, les larmes aux yeux et l'air suppliant, comprenant l'horreur comme jamais encore il ne l'avait vécu, Sasuke planta son arme d'abord dans le torse de la vieille femme et la retira avec violence, faisant gicler son sang de la même manière que celui de ses parents et de tous ceux de son clan. La sensation qui était en lui, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de grandir, il devait y répondre, et dans un râle de bien être enfin acquis, s'ensuivit un ballet mortel de sa lame qui découpa membres et peaux dans un carnage inhumain. Le monstre n'avait pas été celui qu'ils croyaient jusque là, un autre avait vécu près d'eux sous des traits angélique, et sous les coups de ce démon à face divine, ils ne purent que geindre leur mal. Les battements de son cœur étaient l'unique chose que Sasuke entendait encore maintenant que le silence était retombé. Un instant auparavant, il y avait eu des gémissements de peur puis de douleur, tous se finissant dans des sanglots méprisables mais tellement jouissifs pour lui.

Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, il avait aimé cet instant autant que lorsqu'il avait pris la vie de Madara ou qu'il possédait Naruto. C'était tout aussi bon, tout aussi jouissif, là maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie. Il essuya son arme d'une main tremblante tellement le plaisir était fort, et il la rangea, puis fit chemin inverse, sortant sans se faire repérer une seule fois. Pour ne plus puer le sang, il se rendit dans le quartier Uchiha et s'y changea avec tout ce qu'il y avait préparé, se baignant dans le trou d'eau qui l'avait vu apprendre le Katon. Il fit disparaître ses vêtements tâchés de son crime, et là, au milieu de la nuit, il libéra enfin cette frénésie qu'il retenait depuis qu'il les avait tués. Il riait avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles et la lune, les ombres de la nuit et sans doutes les fantômes de sa famille.

Quand Sasuke rejoignit la fête plus tard, Naruto dansait de nouveau avec une bonne partie du groupe, il tentait de mettre Neji dans l'ambiance, et celui-ci lui fit une prestation qui le fit pester un instant. Mais ensuite, il ne se laissa pas faire et le niveau ne fit que monter alors qu'ils se déhanchaient l'un et l'autre. Il n'aimait pas ça, d'ailleurs son clone était tellement en rage pour lui qu'il ne le vit pas arriver et eut un petit sursaut quand il se reçut un petit caillou dans la nuque. Il descendit de son piédestal feignant de se rendre aux toilettes non loin de là, installée pour cette soirée. C'est là qu'il effectua son échange.

Sasuke fit s'envoler son clone et reprit sa place sur sa place haute après avoir récupéré une nouvelle bière et quelques brochettes. Il en avait envi, il avait besoin de Naruto maintenant, et celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il mourrait de rire avec ses amis. Seule Sakura l'avait vu et lui avait dis de ne pas toucher à une certaine brochette. Alors pour se faire comprendre, une fois de nouveau assis sur sa branche, il le fixa sans ciller un seul instant et Naruto, sentant un regard sur lui, finit par se retourner vers lui. Yeux dans les yeux, il interrogea Sasuke d'un regard, et celui-ci se mit à manger sa brochette de manière un peu trop équivoque pour le blond qui prit un peu de couleur. Il avait bien vite comprit ce que son brun lui voulait, et cela le fit sourire. Il voulait pousser Sasuke à le rejoindre et cela énerva celui-ci. Pour qu'il ne le défit pas plus de le prendre au milieu de la foule, ses sharingans apparurent, et Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sasuke était en train de lui faire revivre leurs nuits les plus torrides, celle ou par la suite il avait eu du mal à se relever pour honorer leurs missions du lendemain. Naruto reprit ses esprits, des couleurs aux joues et les yeux brillant de désir, il sentait une sensation qu'il connaissait que trop bien s'emparer de son bas-ventre. Sakura le regardait toute rouge, s'étant d'abord inquiéter avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait, et dans un rire un peu gêner, il fit semblant de tanguer un peu et d'être soûl avant de rejoindre son amant. Il avait voulu lui en foutre une pour lui avoir fait ça, mais à la place, Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant sa main sous son haut pour le caresser.

-Sasuke ?

-On rentre. Sa voix était rauque et tremblait presque de plaisir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? un aphrodisiaque dans une bière ?

-Non, j'en ai envie, on revient plus tard si tu veux.

Mais Naruto savait que vu l'état de son compagnon, jamais il ne pourrait revenir. S'il cédait maintenant, alors cela durerait jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'effondre. Pourtant il ne refusa pas, Sasuke ne s'était pas amusé ce soir, pas autant que lui du moins, il avait même du le traîner ici au vu de tout le monde lui qui détestait la foule. Il mit sa main dans la sienne et ils disparurent après que Naruto eut fait un signe d'au revoir à Sakura qui parlait avec Ino et Saï.

Les deux amants rentrèrent rapidement, Naruto se faisant plaquer par moment sur le chemin le long de murs froids alors que le corps bouillant de son brun se frottait au sien lascivement ou sauvagement, que ses dents s'accaparaient sa peau si ce n'était ses lèvres ou sa langue qui y laissaient des marques brûlantes. Ils passèrent la nuit chez eux, et Naruto avait eu raison. Ils ne dormirent que très peu, Sasuke le prenant passionnément et y mettant tout son art pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

Ils ne dormaient pas depuis deux heures quand des coups vinrent les réveiller, et avant qu'ils n'aient pus se lever, des anbus avaient entourés leur lit. Les deux shinobis restèrent assis, nu sous leur drap, Sasuke fronçant les sourcils et Naruto s'indignant qu'ils soient entrés chez lui sans permission et pour en plus les menacer de la sorte. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre, désirant uniquement la tête du brun d'après un ordre du Hokage. Mais Naruto le défendait bec et ongle, et quand ils virent ses yeux changer de couleurs, alors ils acceptèrent de le laisser mener l'Uchiha lui-même au bureau de leur chef.

Tsunade les accueillit avec virulence, mais Naruto lui répondit avec tout autant de hargne à ses accusations. Il montra même son torse surpeuplé de suçons pour preuve que le brun après la fête avait été avec lui, et si elle ne le croyait pas, il voulait bien lui montrer quelques trucs de plus. Elle rageait, ça se voyait, et Sasuke jubilait même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle les mena à travers le bâtiment que le soir précédent il avait longé pour leur enlever la vie, et son excitation le reprenait. Sasuke avait son alibi pour toute la soirée. Il avait été avec eux à la fête, puis avec Naruto à faire du sport bien particulier. Personne ne pourrait l'avoir. Personne. Et puis, il avait tout prévu. Ils étaient venus.

La salle puait le sang jusqu'à sa porte, et ils virent le spectacle de son meurtre, les gerbes de sang en travers du salon qui s'étalait sur les murs, les deux corps pratiquement cote à cote et dans certaines parties se mélangeaient dus à la violence de l'assassin. Leurs yeux ouverts se fixaient encore même si vitreux, les deux têtes n'ayant pas été séparé des troncs, et les ayant donc fais mourir lentement sans espoir de fuite. Ils étaient morts sans doute en se vidant de leur sang si la douleur ne les avait pas achevés avant, et ils baignaient dans leurs sangs comme des bouts de viande dans un ragoût. Naruto était horrifié, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la face neutre de son compagnon qui avait croisé les bras devant le spectacle. Ce dernier était aussi neutre que d'habitude, pourtant dans ses yeux, il avait une lueur inquiétante.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-…non…tu étais avec moi…tu…non…

-Non, toute la nuit Naruto, avec toi…tu ne m'as pas lâché du regard, tu le sais non ? comment aurais-je pu faire ça ?

-Mais tu jubiles Uchiha, je peux le discerner dans ton regard.

-Je n'ai jamais caché que j'aurais aimé avoir leurs peaux, mais ça, ce n'est pas moi, Hokage sama.

Sa voix avait chanté sur les dernières notes de sa phrase, montrant qu'il était vraiment heureux de découvrir ce qu'on lui montrait. Sasuke la regardait droit dans les yeux, et en fit de même avec Naruto, lui montrant clairement ce qu'il voulait voir, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait avoir totalement confiance en son innocence. Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'était qu'à force de le connaître, à force de lui faire confiance, Sasuke avait appris comment le duper quand il le fallait. Tsunade l'observait pour savoir s'il mentait, mais elle ne voyait rien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait croire. Surtout, tout comme Naruto, elle ne savait pas que Sasuke savait utiliser le kage bushin aussi parfaitement que son compagnon bien qu'à un niveau bien plus faible quant au nombre de clones.

-Mais qui peut avoir fais ça alors ?

-…

-Hokage sama.

Un anbu venait d'entrer, et il vint parler à la femme au creux de l'oreille. Le regard de celle-ci changea et elle lui fit signe de s'en aller, puis elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face.

-Hier soir, un groupe c'est infiltré dans notre village. L'équipe qui était à leur poursuite n'est pas revenue. Il semblerait que ce groupe est recherché dans plusieurs régions et qu'ils sont des mercenaires. Ils ont pu être commandités pour ces meurtres, ils traînaient dans ce secteur hier lorsque l'on a perdu leurs traces.

-Mais…

-Votre ordre est de me les ramener si possible, autrement, mettez fin à leurs vies.

-Oui Baa-chan, viens Sasuke.

Sasuke regardait d'un air meurtrier les deux corps au sol, l'air d'être un peu fou, et Naruto suspendit son geste envers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que son amant pensait à présent, et cela pouvait être dangereux. Sasuke eut un sourire effrayant et ne put réprimé un petit rire qui dérangea les deux autres.

-Ils ont eu mes proies, bien que je n'aurais jamais pu les tuer…en quelque sorte ils m'ont rendu service…mais je déteste que l'on marche sur mes plates bandes.

-Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha tourna les talons et Naruto suivit son amant sous le regard inquiet de Tsunade qui ne pesta intérieurement. Elle était sur qu'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais elle ne pouvait rien prouvé. Ils retournèrent chez eux pour se changer rapidement et repartir aussi vite. Tandis qu'il se changeait, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réussi, et en pensant cela, il regarda sa paume avant de resserrer le poing. Naruto le croyait, Tsunade doutait mais ne ferait rien s'il restait sage, tout était parfait. Il avait put les tuer et avait son blond, maintenant il suffisait juste qu'il se batte contre eux et les tuent. Ainsi, plus rien ne pourrait aller contre lui. Le regard insistant de son amant lui fit tourner les yeux, et celui-ci savait combien ces deux morts devaient lui faire plaisir. Il ne savait pas à quel point.

-Sasuke ? prêt ?

-J'arrive.

Il embrassa Naruto avant d'abaisser son masque d'anbu sur son faciès d'éphèbe. Il devrait une fière chandelle à Karin pour lui avoir fait cette faveur et avoir engagés ces mercenaires sans qu'il puisse connaître le vrai commanditaire, sachant juste qu'ils devraient s'infiltrés à Konoha contre une très très grosse somme, uniquement pour tuer quelqu'un qui n'existait même pas. Maintenant, il devrait faire en sorte d'en finir avec son dernier témoin, et il savait où la jeune femme se trouvait.

Pendant qu'ils courraient après le groupe, suivant les directives des camarades des anbus disparus, il se clona sans que Naruto ne le voit faire, et son double bifurqua de voie, courant jusqu'à la jeune femme qui ne pourrait bientôt plus rien dire. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait être totalement zen.

En fin de journée, Sasuke avait gagné le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Karin était morte de sa main, croyant vraiment qu'il allait la prendre comme elle le lui avait demandé pour ce service. Les hommes s'étaient défendus et il les avait tués en prétextant qu'ils avaient faillis blesser Naruto. C'était fait. Après tant d'année, pour son bien être, sans s'en rendre compte Sasuke était devenu un monstre qui portait aussi bien son nom que l'avait fait le reste de son clan. les deux amants rentrèrent à Konoha, et personne ne serait jamais rien de ce qu'il avait commis.

Fin.

XXXX

c'est cruel ? c'est vil ? ben non, c'est du xyz263103 :)


End file.
